


Hold Me

by lebeaus



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, This Is so self indulgent i hate it!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebeaus/pseuds/lebeaus
Summary: I Love naming things after stevie nicks songs howdy everyone this is my first fic and i'm scared as hell





	Hold Me

Remy sat in the fetal position on the floor next to the bookshelf. Pietro had come home after Remy texted him some long and drawn out apology for something he’d already been forgiven for. He spent a total of one minute and sixteen seconds running from Avengers Tower to their shared apartment, counting each second to calm himself. He’d burst into the apartment after fumbling with his keys for two seconds, spent five seconds looking carefully for Remy, and a full minute trying to figure out what to do.

In the minute and seven seconds he had been home Remy hadn’t said a word. He’d just sat with in the corner with his head on his arms, which were folded neatly over his knees. Remy’s hair covered his eyes but Pietro could see he was crying from how hard he was shaking. Pietro pulled a blanket off the couch and walked slowly over to Remy. He wrapped the blanket around his boyfriend and sat down next to him.

“Remy?” Pietro said quietly. No response. Unsure of what to do he draped an arm over Remy’s shoulders “Remy? Are you alright?” Remy responded by flinching away from his arm. Pietro sat there staring, dumbfounded. He sat there for 2 minutes, just counting seconds and trying to figure out what to do. 

Pietro stood up suddenly and sped into the kitchen and pulled a mug out of one of the cabinets. He grabbed Remy’s favorite tea out of the pantry and filled the mug with hot water from their water cooler. He waited as the tea steeped, tapping his foot anxiously. He put a spoonful of sugar and a bit of cream into the tea, stirred it, and walked slowly into the living room. 

Setting the mug down on the table he turned to Remy and took a deep breath. Carefully he scooped him up in his arms, thankfully he didn’t struggle but instead leaned his head against Pietro’s chest. Pietro sat down on the couch, still holding Remy bridal-style. He adjusted the blanket and kissed Remy’s forehead. 

“Babe, can you please tell me what’s wrong? I’m worried about you.” Pietro spoke, wiping a tear from Remy’s eyes. Remy had episodes like this before but never this bad.

Remy breathed in before reaching for the cup of tea. He took a sip and then spoke. 

“I don’ wanna talk about it.” He stated, sniffling.

“Remy please, I want to understand.” Pietro begged, brushing a strand of hair out of his boyfriend's face “Remy I love you and I want to help.” 

“He hurt me Pietro,” Remy’s voice hitched “he tried to kill me an’ none of dem tried to stop him.” Remy said softly, tears welling up in his eyes. Pietro knew about Remy’s involvement in the infamous Morlock Massacre, and while Remy wasn’t perfect, neither was Pietro. The two hadn’t been drawn together because of their involvement in such unfortunate events but knowing these things about each other helped them be closer. 

“It’s okay, that’s over Remy, it’s in the past. I’m here now, I’ll protect you.” Pietro cooed, holding Remy closer to him. Remy clung onto him like a terrified child, still shaking and crying. Pietro hummed softly and rocked him back and forth. They stayed there for a while as Remy’s breathing slowed and he stopped crying. 

“Sorry.” Remy whispered, his voice hoarse.

“What’s that?” Pietro asked after a second, lost in his own thoughts.

“I said I’m sorry. You didn’t need to come home for me. I’m sorry.” Remy said, tearing up again.

“You don’t need to apologize Remy, it’s okay, I love you no matter what.” Pietro spoke, running a hand through Remy’s hair.

“No I’m sorry. Y’shouldn’t have to hold me like I’m some kinda baby needin’ it’s mama” Remy sniffled, wiping his eyes. 

“Remy…” Pietro started, but his voice trailed off. “Remy you needed help. So I came home, you don’t need to feel bad for needing help.” 

Remy stood up, Pietro noticed he was still shaking as the blanket fell off him. Remy crossed the room and grabbed a tissue. Pietro took note of the wet stain on Remy’s shirt collar

“I don’t need help Pietro, I’m a damned adult.I shouldn’t be scared of somethin’ dat happened in the past.” Remy said, wiping his nose.

Pietro stood up and walked up behind Remy, cupping his face as he turned around “Remy you and I both know something’s wrong so please, just tell me what happened.” 

Remy sighed in defeat “I was lookin’ at myself in de mirror and lookin’ at my scars, y’know how it is, an’ I looked at de big one on my stomach an’ started rememberin’ how I got it. I jus’ kinda, fell ‘part after dat.” 

Pietro nodded “It’s okay now Remy. He can’t hurt you anymore.” He said, wrapping his arms gently around his boyfriend. Remy hugged him back, resting his head on his shoulder. The two stood still as the tension in the room faded.

“Hey babe? Do you want me to make dinner tonight or should I order something?” Pietro asked, beginning to feel hunger pangs. 

“Order somethin’. I love you but you ain’t a chef.” Remy said with a chuckle, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Wow, unbelievable. After all I’ve done for you.” Pietro laughed. He knew Remy was right, he just wasn’t patient enough to cook a proper meal. 

Remy pulled away from the hug and looked at Pietro for a moment, studying his face. Remy smiled at him and then leaned in for a kiss, which Pietro gladly returned. Remy then promptly went to sit on the couch. Pietro watched lovingly as Remy wrapped himself in the blanket and picked up the tea from the coffee table and finished it. 

Pietro went and ordered pizza, a good comfort food. He sat down next to Remy and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Remy reached for the remote and clicked on the tv. On the news was some story about a little girl and a dinosaur doing whatever it is little girls with dinosaurs do.

“Pizza should be here soon, I’m gonna clean up a bit. Do you need anything?” Pietro said after a couple minutes.

“Another cup of tea ‘ld be nice.” Remy said with a smile, handing the cup to Pietro. Pietro rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen and repeated the process of making his boyfriend’s tea. Silently he brought the cup back to Remy and then returned to the kitchen. He cleaned up the small mess he had made making tea for Remy. 

As he was throwing away the now empty box of tea he heard a knock at the door. Pietro walked briskly over, pulling a twenty out of his wallet. He thanked the man delivering pizza and brought the food into the living room. Setting the pizza box down on the table, Pietro sped into the kitchen and grabbed two plates and some napkins. He came back to Remy who was standing up and heading towards the tv. Pietro sat down and placed the plates on the coffee table.

Pietro sat and watched Remy push a disc into their blu-ray player and take the remote for it off the top of it. He then took a seat next to Pietro and changed the tv input to watch the movie.

“What are we watching?” Pietro asked, opening the pizza box.

“Back To the Future.” Remy said, taking a slice before Pietro could.

“Again?” Pietro knew Remy liked this movie but he watched it constantly.

“I like it, sue me.” Remy shot back, pressing play on the remote and leaning against Pietro. 

“I know Remy, I know.” Pietro said, pushing Remy gently off of him. Remy laughed and leaned back onto Pietro harder.

Pietro kissed his cheek and grabbed a slice of pizza as the movie started. He looked down at Remy about 45 minutes in and saw he was asleep. Pietro smiled and pulled the blanket he’d given Remy at the beginning of the night up so he wouldn’t get cold. He turned off the tv and put the rest of the pizza in the fridge and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I Love naming things after stevie nicks songs howdy everyone this is my first fic and i'm scared as hell


End file.
